


Sparring

by Lilek



Series: Świat w chaosie [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inkwizytor Maxwell Trevelyan kiepsko znosi krytykę ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age Inkwizycja jest dziełem i własnością studia Bio Ware, którego twory uwielbiam niemalże bez wyjątków. 
> 
> Poniższy fik jest oczywiście dziełem non profit, zainspirowanym światem wykreowanym przez twórców gry.
> 
> Jeśli w tekście znajdują się błędy, z góry przepraszam - niebetowane

Pojedynek z Bykiem był dla Maxwella, niczym poranna przechadzka na palcach, po szczytach fortyfikacji Podniebnej Twierdzy. Niebezpieczny, ale przy odrobinie skupienia prosty i zupełnie niewyczerpujący. Byk był potężną górą żelaznych mięśni, napędzanych imponującymi pokładami siły, ale nim zdążył porządnie wymierzyć cios swoim niedorzecznie ciężkim młotem, bądź toporem, Trevelyan przemieszczał się w drugi koniec zaimprowizowanego ringu i zadawał przywódcy Szabrowników śmiertelny cios w serce, pod linią odsłoniętych żeber. Oczywiści cała walka odbywała się z zachowaniem umiaru i niezbędnych norm bezpieczeństwa, stanowiąc jedynie trening i dobrą zabawę. Niemniej, Inkwizytor czuł niedosyt. Niedosyt i brak satysfakcji, który szybko przerodził się w irytację, po dostrzeżeniu kpiącego wyrazu twarzy strażnika Blackwalla, przyglądającego się potyczkom na ringu spod zadaszenia stajni, z fajką w zębach. 

\- Cóż cię tak bawi, Blackwall? 

Maxwell uścisnął masywną dłoń Byka i poklepawszy go po imponującą szerokim ramieniu, podszedł do strażnika, który bynajmniej nie speszył się nagóym zainteresowaniem Inkwizytora.

\- Bez urazy, mój panie, ale bawi mnie twój chaotyczny taniec na arenie.

\- Chaotyczny taniec? – Trevelyan dopytał urażony, zachowując jednak na ustach karykaturę uśmiechu, z którym jego twarz nie lubiła się rozstawać. – Rozumiem, że jako specjalista od rynsztunku i walki bronią jednoręczną, nie jesteś pod wrażeniem moich umiejętności. Ostatecznie przetrwałem hordy demonów tylko dzięki naprawdę groźnemu spojrzeniu, nie władaniu cholernie ostrymi sztyletami i zatrutymi grotami strzał.

\- Mój panie, niepotrzebnie poczułeś się urażony – Blackwall odparł defensywnie, zachowując jednak wyważony, stanowczy ton głosu. Odłożył fajkę na stojący w pobliżu stół, na którym w wolnych chwilach zajmował się drobnymi robotami stolarskimi i podwinął rękawy swojej lnianej, wyświechtanej koszuli. – Wracam do roboty. Obiecałem Josephinie hebanowego, antiviańskiego jastrzębia, którego będzie mogła ofiarować pewnemu lordowi w kolejnej, dyplomatycznej gierce.

\- Nie lekceważ mnie, proszę – Inkwizytor warknął, niczym urażony giermek i szybko przygryzł wargę, dostrzegając rozbawienie w wilczych oczach strażnika.

\- Ależ gdzież bym śmiał, mój panie.

\- Skoro uważasz, że jestem beznadziejnym wojownikiem, zmierz się ze mną tu i teraz.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem, mój panie – Blackwall spoważniał dostrzegając, iż Inkwizytor potraktował jego uwagę jako jednoznaczną krytykę swoich umiejętności. – Po prostu …

\- … po prostu uważasz, że daję sobie radę, ale daleko mi do twojego poziomu? – Maxwell zasugerował, rozluźniając się nieco, a nawet lekko uśmiechając.

Stojąc na czele Inkwizycji i nieoficjalnie piastując tytuł Herolda Andrasty, nie mógł, na litość Stwórcy, zachowywać się przecież jak rozkapryszony bachor. Nie usprawiedliwiało go w tym temacie nawet szlacheckie pochodzenie i swobodne wychowanie.

\- Ująłbym to inaczej, mój panie. Dajesz sobie doskonale radę w boju, ale jeszcze niejednego mógłbym cię o walce nauczyć.

\- Naucz mnie więc – Maxwell odparł gorliwie, zdecydowanie zbyt długo zawieszając wzrok na rozchylonych wargach strażnika, ukrytych pod imponująco gęstą brodą. Rozstrojony nieco swoją jawną niedyskrecją szybko przeniósł spojrzenie na szerokie barki Blackwalla i jego umięśnione, odsłonięte przedramiona.

Inkwizytor nie był chuchrem pokroju dojrzewającego młokosa. Był dobrze zbudowany i wysoki, aczkolwiek niepodważalnie lżejszy i niższy od strażnika Blackwalla.

\- Dobrze – starszy wojownik odparł w końcu, głośno wzdychając. Po czym chwycił oparty o drewniany filar miecz i swoją wysłużoną tarczę. – Zatańczmy w takim razie.

Podeszli do ringu, skupiając spojrzenia kilku uwijających się na dziedzińcu osób, które orientując się jednak w sytuacji, szybko skupiły uwagę na wcześniej wykonywanych zajęciach. Ostatecznie, Inkwizytor Trevelyan najczęściej relaksował się staczając niezliczoną ilość improwizowanych pojedynków z każdym, kto miał odwagę i chęci, aby stanąć po drugiej stronie ringu. W krótkim czasie te przyjacielskie potyczki przestały być dla mieszkańców Podniebnej Twierdzy niebywałą atrakcją.

\- Jeśli zwyciężysz, nie obrażę następnego szarego strażnika, którego przyjdzie nam spotkać w kolejnej wyprawie – Maxwell zaproponował wesoło, wzbudzając w Blackwallu warknięcie niezadowolenia oraz prowokując spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że pojedynkujemy się o zakłady i fanty.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jaki sens miałoby w przeciwnym razie pojedynkowanie się z sojusznikami?

\- Sens edukacyjny – starszy wojownik mruknął pod nosem, po czym stanął w szerokim rozkroku na ugiętych nogach, z mieczem i tarczą w gotowości do odparcia ataku Inkwizytora.

\- Sens edukacyjny jest mało ekscytujący – Maxwell odparł, okrążając oponenta, który wodził za nim spokojnym, niewzruszonym spojrzeniem. 

\- Walka na śmierć i życie to nie zabawa, mój panie.

\- Doskonale o tym wiem! – Inkwizytor zapewnił uniesionym głosem, po czym wykonał szybki ślizg pomiędzy rozstawionymi kolanami tarczownika, skupionego na swojej frontowej obronie. I mimo, że w prawdziwej walce precyzyjnie wymierzone ostrza sztyletów przecięłyby skórę, a nawet ścięgna w łydkach nieopancerzonych oponentów, zapewniając skrytobójcy rozproszenie gardy przeciwnika, manewr sprawiał również, że asasyn stawał się chwilowo bezbronny i zupełnie odsłonięty na ciosy. Ten fakt wykorzystał Blackwall, odwracając się gwałtownie i przymierzając ostrze miecza do falującej w przyspieszonym oddechu klatki piersiowej Maxwella.

\- Nie żyjesz – strażnik odparł z powagą, opuszczając dłoń dzierżącą rękojeść miecza.

\- Inaczej byś zareagował, gdybym poharatał ci więzadła – Inkwizytor prychnął i sprawnym ruchem zebrał się z ziemi. – Zdążyłbym odskoczyć z twojej linii ataku.

\- Tego nie możesz być pewien. Ten manewr jest bardzo ryzykowny.

\- Wierz mi, wielu powaliłem nim na kolana. Jestem pewien jego skuteczności – Inkwizytor stwierdził nie znającym sprzeciwu tonem, po czym odsunął się od Blackwalla, przyjmując pozycję wyjściową do dalszej walki. – Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

\- Dobrze – Strażnik odparł krótko, nieco poirytowany, aczkolwiek Maxwell nie miał pewności, czy tak działała na tarczownika wrodzona zadziorność Inkwizytora czy fakt, iż jego drobne zwycięstwo zostało poddane w wątpliwość.

Maxwell w kilku próbach zamierzył się na Blackwalla, ale za każdym razem strażnik skutecznie blokował się tarczą, którą wykorzystywał jako broń do zadawania potężnych, odpychających ciosów. 

\- Przestań się bronić i zacznij wreszcie atakować! – Inkwizytor ponaglił z frustracją, próbując dopaść pleców strażnika, który za każdym razem w porę odwracał się, by odeprzeć z założenia śmiertelny atak skrytobójcy. Inkwizytor niejednokrotnie udowadniał w terenie, iż atakując wroga od tyłu, potrafił serią ciosów wymierzonych w newralgiczne miejsca wykrwawić oponenta, niczym zarzynaną świnię.

\- Skuteczna walka defensywna polega na trzymaniu gardy – Blackwall odpowiedział niewzruszonym głosem, ignorując wyraźną irytację Trevelyana. – Dzięki temu w większości naszych starć z wrogami, możesz spokojnie strzelać z łuku, gdy ja stoję w pierwszej linii.

\- W walce chodzi przede wszystkim o zabijanie. Nie przewlekłą defensywę.

\- Ależ nie martw się mój panie, zabiję cię. Jak się zmęczysz.

Maxwell warknął pod nosem i kolejną serią w całości odpartych ciosów zamierzył się na szarego strażnika, zmuszając go jednak wreszcie do podjęcia zdecydowanego działania. Gdy tylko Inkwizytor pochwalił się by złapać równowagę po wymierzeniu w krótkim czasie potężnych, chybionych ciosów, Blackwall uderzył go tarczą w ramię pozbawiając gruntu pod nogami, po czym po raz kolejny przyłożył zimny koniuszek stalowego miecza do gardła Trevelyana.

\- Znowu nie żyjesz – tarczownik nie zapanował nad lekkim uśmiechem, który wzbudził w nim widok młodzieńczej twarzy Inkwizytora, wykrzywionej komicznym grymasem nieskrępowanej irytacji. I niezmiernie zdziwił się, gdy Maxwell szybkim ruchem przeturlał się w bok, spod sądnego ostrza miecza, wprawnie klęknął i zaciskając pod kolanem strażnika dobrze wyważony chwyt, pozbawił Blackwalla równowagi i zwalił go na ziemię z głuchym i niewątpliwie bolesnym trzaskiem.  
Przysiadł okrakiem na biodrach starszego wojownika i ocierając pot z czoła, szeroko wyszczerzył zęby.

\- I gdzie ta twoja garda? Hm? Rozproszyła się zupełnie upojona zwycięstwem?

\- Nieboszczyk raczej nie będzie w stanie pozbawić mnie w odwecie równowagi – Blackwall wycedził, czując nieprzyjemne łupanie w czaszce, spowodowane uderzeniem o twarde deski głową, pozbawioną osłony rycerskiego hełmu. 

\- Który z nas wygrał w takim razie? – Maxwell zapytał dociekliwie, nachylając się nad strażnikiem, by wyczytać w jego oczach satysfakcję z wygranej, tudzież gorycz na skutek porażki. Niemniej, przemieszczając się w ten sposób przywarł bardziej do ciała strażnika, uzmysławiając sobie błyskawicznie, że starszy wojownik jest imponująco twardy pod skórzaną osłoną swoich wyświechtanych bryczesów.

I nie była to oczywiście żadna sensacyjna reakcja wśród pojedynkujących się mężczyzn, napędzanych wzburzoną adrenaliną i gorejącą w żyłach posoką, jednakże zupełnie nie współgrająca z niewzruszonym obliczem opanowanego w każdej sytuacji wojownika, jakie prezentował Blackwall w spoczynku i na polu walki. Również odczucia Maxwella były w tym wypadku odmienne. 

Gdy pojedynkujący się z nim kamrat doświadczał wzwodu, Inkwizytor zupełnie ignorował ten fakt, wiedząc że jego własna męskość również podekscytowała się ferworem walki. Jednak odczuwanie w ten sposób Blackwalla, pod rozgrzanym materiałem opinających uda bryczesów, było dla Maxwella doświadczeniem z goła odmiennym. Powodującym ucisk żołądka i niepokojący dreszcz.

\- Jesteś twardy – Trevelyan wydukał nierozważnie i szybko pobił się w myślach za ten niedyskretny komentarz.

\- Ty też.

Odpowiedź okazała się dla Inkwizytora kolejnym zaskoczeniem. 

Gdyby Blackwall zerwał się z ziemi i obrócił w żart całą sytuację, jak mieli w zwyczaju inni podekscytowani, rytm serca Maxwella zwolniło by po czasie i powróciło do normalnego trybu. Ale szary strażnik pozostał poważny. Niewzruszony i niezawstydzony, z tym cholernie przenikliwym, wilczym spojrzeniem.

Atmosfera zagęściła się na tyle niebezpiecznie, iż Maxwell poczuł jak życie w jego bryczesach napina się i nabrzmiewa coraz bardziej, a on sam nie ma już najmniejszej ochoty na walkę i próby uzyskania przewagi.

\- Tłuczecie się, czy pieprzycie? – dziwaczny czar na ringu zniweczyła Sera, która z szelmowskim uśmiechem oparła się o spróchniałe deski ringu, wodząc ogromnymi oczętami po zaczerwienionych twarzach swoich kompanów.

Blackwall nie skomentował oczywiście jej wypowiedzi, nie czyniąc najdrobniejszego wysiłku by wyzwolić się spod uścisku ud Maxwella, na którego niewybredny komentarz elficy zadziałał jak wylany na głowę kubeł zimnej wody. I nie był to swoją drogą, pierwszy kubeł zimnej wody, który Sera w ramach żartu na niego wylała.

\- Nie masz nic do roboty? – zapytał zadowoloną z siebie z łuczniczkę, podrywając się na nogi, wyraźnie zażenowany kondycją własnego krocza. – Na pewno w okolicy głodują jacyś wieśniacy, możesz biec na ratunek.

\- Właśnie ratuję twoją cnotę!

\- Zapewniam cię, moja pani. Nie ma takiej potrzeby – Backwall odpowiedział w końcu, również zbierając się z ziemi i skłoniwszy się lekko Inkwizytorowi oraz Serze, udał się spokojnym krokiem w stronę swojej szopy.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że kręcą cię takie futrzaki.

\- Zaraz zrobię futrzaka z twoich kudłów – Maxwell wycedził, nie potrafiąc jednak długo pozostawać niewzruszonym wobec wyszczerzonego uśmiechu elfickiej łuczniczki i wkrótce parsknął głośno, z nadzieją że jego nabrzmiała męskość również opamięta się i spuści z tonu. - To normalne, że mężczyzną staje podczas walki.

\- Normalne i zabawne. Ale ty i gęsta broda macie zdecydowanie jakiś niedokończony … interes.

\- Nazywasz strażnika Blackwalla gęstą brodą?

\- Aye, jest wybitnie imponujący w tej dziedzinie.

\- Wolę nie wiedzieć jakie przezwiska wymyśliłaś dla reszty ekipy.

\- Pracuję nad tym. To nie łatwe zadanie, ale ciebie po dzisiejszym incydencie na pewno wrzucę do jednego szufladkującego worka z Dorianem.

\- Zaraz cię walnę …

\- To nic złego, że lubisz w tę stronę. Z własnego doświadczenia polecam ci związać się z kimś, również wyposażonym w kiełbaskę.

\- Sera!

\- Dobra, już dobra, siedzę cicho – łuczniczka obiecała z zupełnie nieszczerym wyrazem twarzy i Maxwell był pewien, że temat będzie powracał na jej niewyparzonym jęzorze z częstotliwością nie mniejszą od Plagi.


End file.
